


Rock My Golden Boat

by vivilove



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Pregnancy, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8660770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/pseuds/vivilove
Summary: Pregnancy was nothing like Sansa expected...or Jon either for that matter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pregnancy is unique from woman to woman and even from child to child with the same woman. This is just a fun bit of smut I wrote. Please know I do not want to offend or diminish the experiences of anyone else.
> 
> Some of the things in this story follow my experiences with my first pregnancy, including the Golden Boat visualization technique that my husband and I still laugh about sometimes. But the truly naughty bits are all Jonsa.
> 
> Hope you like!

Pregnancy was nothing like Sansa expected…or Jon either for that matter. Sansa expected to suffer from morning sickness. She didn’t. Jon expected to be sent out in the middle of the night to satisfy appetite cravings. He wasn’t. Sansa fully expected to be pregnant within the first few months of ‘trying.’ She wasn’t. Jon feared he might not get to touch his wife for several months while she was pregnant. He was definitely wrong about that one.

 

They’d been married for three years when they had agreed to start ‘trying.’ Jon joked that, as they had had plenty of practice, he was bound to be an expert at this part. Sometimes Sansa found Jon’s humor a bit ‘trying.’ But as the months turned into over a year of ‘trying,’ they both became frustrated. Sansa became obsessed with charting her cycle and taking her temperature in the mornings to see if she were ovulating. Jon learned more about Sansa’s cycle than he ever imagined he would know or cared to know honestly. On those ‘likely’ mornings, Jon would be awoken with Sansa’s hand on his shoulder gently squeezing.

“Jon…” she would say in a somewhat tentative voice.

And he’d roll over to do his part. He didn’t physically have a problem with following through on his part but it had turned sex into something like a chore.

 _Sex…check. Next task_.

 

Every month when her period arrived though, Jon felt his heart break a little bit when he’d see her disappointment and frustration. And those months when her period was late, Sansa would hold her breath staring at the little stick test and pray that this time it would be positive. And every month when it wasn’t, Sansa would cry quietly to herself in the bathroom and hope Jon wouldn’t notice her red eyes when she emerged. He did of course and then she’d cry on his shoulder.

 

As one year of ‘trying’ edged towards two, a friend suggested they try a fertility specialist. Sansa called and made an appointment and suddenly felt like everything was going to be okay. This was a specialist… surely, that meant it would happen now. The doctor was very popular though and couldn’t see them for six weeks.

 _It’s okay…we’re trying something else_. _This will work_.

She’d made the first step and things were going to work out. A week before the appointment, she went to have lab work done which basically consisted of opening a vein for them to bleed her dry. Jon got to do his own lab work which consisted of jacking off into a specimen cup…not a favorite memory. But the fertility doctor’s office called the next day as Sansa was driving home from work to inform her that she was already pregnant. She knew her period was a couple of days late but she had not bought a little test for this month yet. And now she apparently did not need one.

 

Jon came in from work that evening to find an elated Sansa who promptly told him the news and then tackled him before he’d even removed his shoes. Sex that night was amazing. Suddenly, there was no pressure to it. No worries about whether or not they could do this…no ‘trying’ to get pregnant...mission accomplished. She was already pregnant and it was just sex again…wonderful, wild and loving sex.

 

In her joy and excitement over the next two days, Sansa had shouted the news from the rooftops of the world…well, almost. She’d told everyone in the family and all of her friends and a few neighbors and a couple of perfect strangers as well. But once the initial 48 hours of euphoria had passed, Sansa started fretting.

 _What if I lose it? It’s so early. It was too soon to share the news_ …

Jon, of course, had taken her fears in stride and patiently told her to calm down and stop worrying over things that she had no control over. He was confident that everything would turn out fine. It was hard not to kick him then.

 

Two weeks later, Sansa was huddled on the bathroom floor sobbing when Jon came home.

“Sansa?”

“I’m bleeding,” she cried.

Jon sat down on the bathroom floor next to her and taken her into his arms.

“Did you call the doctor?”

“Yes…it’s light. They said to call back if it gets heavier but for now to just wait until my appointment on Friday.”

The bleeding _was_ light. Just a mere trace in her underwear or when she would wipe. She wore a panty liner for the next three days and anxiously went to the bathroom a dozen times a day checking. If there was nothing, she’d breathe a sigh of relief. Then, the worry would come right back. When there was something, she’d analyze the brown smear as if the secrets of the universe were contained in it. It turned out to be nothing. Breakthrough bleeding, the doctor called it. Jon went with her to that first OB appointment and asked as many questions as she did. He then decided to accompany her to all of her appointments.

 

Five months passed and Sansa’s confidence had returned. She’d gotten past the fatigue of her first trimester and she was grateful she’d not suffered any morning sickness. They’d passed the ultrasound with flying colors and learned they were having a son. They both knew they had much to be thankful for. Sansa’s appetite had increased in the second trimester but Jon was not sent out in the dark of night to search for delicacies or anything. She was easy to please. But, Sansa’s sexual appetite had increased greatly and Jon was more than happy to oblige _those_ cravings.

 

Their sex life had always been good but now it blossomed in new ways. Sansa wanted him…very often…nearly all the time. He couldn’t discuss this with his best friend since Robb was also his brother-in-law. He read up on it though and found that, while it wasn’t true for all women, it was certainly not unusual. He could be watching soccer on the couch on the weekends and she’d walk by and grasp his hand, tugging him towards the bedroom with a smile. She’d send him dirty texts while he was still at work to get him to come home sooner. He’d wake in the night with her mouth on his cock. She’d beg him to join her on the couch while she watched her favorite show and then beg him to finger her until she came…not that she had to beg much. Her breasts got larger. It almost seemed like it happened overnight to Jon and he would beg to touch them…not that _he_ had to beg much. He had always been rather gifted at giving oral but the extra sensitivity and the increased hormone levels made the experience absolutely mind-blowing for Sansa now. As her belly had started to swell, they found she liked being on top or being taken from behind the most. Jon wasn’t complaining about _any_ of this.

 

Tonight was to be their first natural child birth class at the hospital’s education annex. Sansa wasn’t entirely sure she would be using that method but she wanted to explore the options. The baby was due in a little more than three months. She’d finally had to break down and purchase some maternity clothes for work and she’d started wearing Jon’s shirts from time to time. She mostly just wore stretchy leggings with loose fitting tops at home. She loved raiding his closet and smelling him on her all day when she chose something of his to wear. She’d be pressing her legs together desperately waiting for him to get home after smelling him all day. She’d chosen one of his shirts today but he was late getting home and they had to leave for the class almost as soon as he got in the door.

 

The classroom was large with half a dozen tables that seated four with a podium at the front. In the back of the classroom was a large carpeted area clear of any tables or chairs. The first 30 minutes of class their instructor spent introducing the basics of natural childbirth while several of the ‘students’ listened and took notes. Jon had went to the doctor’s appointments, he’d read a couple of books and he wasn’t particularly listening to this section of the class. The instructor was an older lady. She had a sugary, soft voice that Jon found pleasant but dull. The heat was turned up in the classroom and he could see a fine sheen of sweat on Sansa’s brow. _She was always hot lately_. The fluorescent lights were glaring and, between the lulling voice, the heat and the bright lights, Jon thought he’d like to lay his head down on the desk and take a nap… _just like high school_.

“Now, we’ll turn our attention to visualization techniques,” the woman said as she passed by their table.

Jon jerked his head up as he had indeed nodded off a bit there. Sansa was glaring at him.

“Sorry,” he mouthed to her.

She gave a sniff and returned her attention to the instructor.

“I want everyone…partners, too, to close their eyes.”

 _Oh, good…so I can fall asleep again_.

“Alright. Now that your eyes are closed, I want you to visualize a golden boat. A golden boat that is large enough to hold you but little else. There are comfortable pillows on the boat surrounding you. The boat is on a calm and placid lake. There is nothing nearby but you are safe and warm and comfortable in your golden boat.”

Jon started snickering to himself. _A golden boat? Why would a boat be made out of gold? Wouldn’t it sink? This is so ridiculous_.

He cracked an eye at Sansa to see if she found this as ridiculous as he did. She didn’t apparently. Her lips were pursed in a thin line and annoyance was clear on her face even with her eyes squeezed shut. She’d heard him snicker without a doubt. Jon closed his eyes again and tried to listen to the instructor.

“Now, as you float along on your golden boat, picture an island that you are trying to reach. When you reach the island…”

On and on she went. The longer she talked the sillier it got. _What’s this have to do with giving birth again?_

“Now, I’d like everyone to get up and move to the open floor behind us. Mommies will sit between their partners’ legs and we will practice visualizing again. Use the pillow you brought for support if you need them, Mommies.”

Sansa let out a quiet scoff. Jon looked at her and caught her smirk.

 _She’s not into this either_ , he thought with relief.

“We could leave,” he whispered.

“No,” she hissed. “We’re going to stick this out. And please, _try_ not to fall asleep again.”

 

Property chastised, Jon followed his wife to the carpeted space. They found a spot towards the back and Jon helped her sit on the floor. He sat behind her and stretched his legs out on either side of her. They’d brought a pillow as instructed and several of the couples had it stuffed between them but Sansa held it in her arms over her belly. She leaned back into Jon and inhaled his scent. The smell of him on the shirt had faded but now she was surrounded by it once more…right from the source. His body and arms were warm. She could picture taking a nap there in his arms quite readily. The instructor turned the lights down and Sansa smiled.

 _This isn’t so bad. Although I’m not quite seeing how this will help me give birth_...

“Now, everyone please close your eyes again and picture your golden boat once more.”

 _Got it_ …

“If you want, this time picture your partner there with you. You each have a set of oars and are working together to reach the island.”

 _You can do this, Sansa. Picture him in the boat with you. We’re rowing along…row, row, row your boat_ …Sansa thought with a smile.

But then Jon leaned in to whisper in her ear, “I’m picturing you naked in our golden boat.”

Sansa tried to ignore him but his deep, husky voice always did things to her and now she was surrounded by his scent and his warm arms. Jon slid a hand from his knee to her hip. He gave a gentle squeeze.

“What will you and your partner do to reach the island?” the instructor asked.

“What would I do to you in that boat? What will you make me do to you when we reach that island?” Jon breathed in her ear.

“Jon…” she said but then quietly gasped when the hand on her hip slid down between her legs, hidden by the pillow she had covering her belly.

“What would I do to you?” he husked out again.

Sansa bit her lip as his hand began to massage her through her leggings. Her panties were rapidly getting drenched she was certain.

“Do you know how good you smell?” he asked. “I could sit here holding you and smelling you all night. I’d like to kiss your neck right now but I won’t…not here…unless you tell me to. But I’d like to. I’d kiss it slow and soft at first and then I’d nip and bite the way you like and work my way to that ticklish spot behind your ear.”

 _Oh, God_ …

“I could slip my hand inside these leggings easy enough. No one would know. I could get you off while we’re surrounded by a room full of people and they wouldn’t know…if you can be a good girl and quiet. Do you want to be a good girl, Sansa?”

 _Fuck no_.

Sansa bit her lip a little harder this time and nodded.

“Feel the oars in your hands. Imagine rowing together to reach your goal,” the instructor droned on.

Jon’s hand snaked down Sansa’s pants and he felt how wet her panties were.

“You’re wet for me, aren’t you, sweet girl?”

Sansa nodded.

“God, I love it when you’re wet for me. I’m hard for you…can you tell?”

Jon scooted closer as though he were trying to support her better. She could feel his erection through his pants pressed up against her ass. His hand had stopped moving though.

“Jon…your hand,” she whispered.

“What’s that, love? What do you want me to do?”

“Touch me…please, touch me.”

“Make you come?”

“Yes,” she nearly hissed with desperation.

“Promise to be a good girl? Promise to be quiet?”

“God, yes.”

His hand moved up and down her slit, tracing her folds that were slick with want. He slid a finger inside and pressed himself more firmly into her backside. Sansa moaned softly and Jon whispered in her ear again to be quiet. He drew the finger back out and circled her clit. Sansa was breathing harshly but no one around them seemed to notice. Jon slid a finger back inside as the first one continued circling and rubbing her clit. Sansa felt her cheeks getting red but the pleasure and the intensity was overwhelming. He slid a second finger inside and began working her towards her peak as the first finger kept massaging her clit.

 _Christ, I’m going to come…I’m going to come in this room surrounded by strangers_.

She was panting and leaned her head back into him and Jon kissed her softly on the jaw just once. Nothing amiss in that. Just a simple kiss on the jaw while they pictured their golden boat. But then he started whispering again.

“If we were on that golden boat, I would eat you out right now. I would lick and kiss and devour every drop of you. I’d make you come over and over, Sansa. You’d be grabbing your tits as I ate you out. I’d tell you to lick them for me while I licked your cunt. I’d have you screaming with pleasure. But you can’t do that now, sweet girl. You’ve got to be good now.”

Sansa shuddered as her climax hit. A moan escaped but it was soft and quiet. But Sansa bit her lip so hard at an aftershock of pleasure that she tasted blood.

 

Jon could feel her cunt fluttering around his fingers and smiled. He pulled his hand out of her pants and placed it back on her hip before he hummed in her ear.

“Did you like that?”

She had to wait for her breath to return but then she nodded.

Then she leaned back and whispered in his ear, “Do you want to know what I’d like to do with you on that golden boat?”

Jon stiffened and said nothing. It was almost as if he was afraid of what she might say. He was weak when it came to her and her desires, he knew. She didn’t wait for him to answer.

“I’m picturing you on that golden boat with me. You are behind me on your knees fucking me from behind. One hand is working my clit and the other is massaging my breasts…those tits you love to suck on so much. You are moaning loudly with every thrust. You are about to come and I am screaming as I come. I reach back and squeeze your balls. Then, I slip a finger into your hole and you can’t stand it anymore," she breathed into his ear.  "You’re fucking me, my ass is grinding against you, you’ve got your hands on my clit and my breasts and my finger enters you and you explode. You pull out just then and cum spurts all over my ass and then…”

Jon was the one biting his lip now and aching with need. His cock was rock hard and he knew he’d have to borrow Sansa’s pillow to leave the room with his dignity intact.

“Do you want me now, Jon? Do you want to sit here and be a good boy or do you want to do something dirty with me?”

Jon couldn’t even formulate words at the moment and he merely nodded.

“I’ll bet your cock is already leaking with want. Do you want to be a good boy or bad?”

“Bad…God, Sansa. I want to be bad,” he managed to croak into her ear.

Sansa stood rather abruptly and Jon realized the tent in his pants was apparent. He reached for her pillow and she smirked as she handed it to him.

“Get our coats,” she whispered. Then, she looked at the instructor and said in a perfectly normal tone of voice, “I’m so sorry but I’m feeling a bit feverish and need to head on.”

“Oh, dear. We hope to see you both next week.”

 

They exited the classroom with Jon clutching the pillow to him and feeling his own cheeks burning for a change.

“Bathroom,” Sansa said with a smile.

The education annex’s single stall unisex bathroom was clean thankfully but Sansa wasn’t sure that it would’ve mattered at this point. They locked the door and Sansa took the pillow from Jon and placed it on the counter. She pushed her leggings and underwear down as she grinned at him and turned her back to him.

“Just like in our golden boat now,” she teased as she leaned on the pillow and jutted her ass towards him.

His zipper was heard in the next instant and Jon entered her scant moments later.

“Oh, fuck, Sansa,” he whined with need.

“That’s right, my dear. Fuck Sansa. That’s exactly what you’re going to do. Just like I told you in the classroom.”

She screamed when she came, just as she had said. And he had shouted with pleasure when she slipped a finger in his hole and he pulled out to spurt all over her ass. It took several minutes to get themselves cleaned up and looking passable again.

 

“Do you think anyone heard?” she asked with a giggle.

“Nah, they’re probably all still in there rowing away.”

But when they unlocked and opened the bathroom door, four mothers-to-be were waiting to use the restroom and a large portion of the class were standing in the hallway. All eyes were on them and they were quite certain that they had been heard after all. Jon and Sansa held hands and smiled awkwardly at their classmates. They managed to make it outside before they started laughing.

“I don’t think I can go back to that class,” Sansa finally said.

“Me, either,” Jon agreed.

“When we get home, you are going to do all those things to me you told me in class.”

“God, yes,” he answered with a smile.

As they were driving home, Jon said, “Hey, I saw online that there’s a natural child birth class at the community center held on Thursdays. Want to try that one?”

“Only if you get to be in my golden boat with me again.”


End file.
